Queen of Pranks
by kitsune's-quarrel
Summary: What if sango and kagome were really youkai what if they were also sisters? yyh crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel**

"Please take my daughters and run as far away as possible seal their youkai blood and give one to the Taijia I'm sorry my mate and I can't let her stay here it's to dangerous."

"But Midoriko…"

"Go! At least give me the peace of mind that my daughters are safe and no ware near here if I don't make it take one through the bone eaters well give her to a human family." They give her a horrified look but went off to fulfill their duty.

Midoriko looked towards the east the sun shined on her face her fox ears twitched. Her tail was blowing in the wind along with her tail making her look ethereal. Her mate stood beside her his silver hair intertwined with her blackish silver hair completing the look. In the east a hoard of youkai was spreading across the sky. Midoriko buried her face in her mate's chest.

"Don't worry they'll be fine after all they're our daughters." Her mate said the sign of the lord of the east was prominent on his forehead.

"That's why I'm worried! What if they get caught? What if they're killed?" "Shhhhhh it's okay remember I sent my best general and his family to protect them and their son was quite attached to one of our little girls what was his name Kurama that's it." Midoriko smiled through her tears.

Time Skip

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"

.. 

Hi! I didn't tell you at the top but I don't own anything that I use in this fic and if I did own Inuyasha and/or yu yu Hakusho Kagome would be with Kurama and Hiei with Sango soo if ya gots any questions go ahead and ask me reviews would be nice but I don't need them oh and just so ya know I don't like the paring Yusuke/Keiko and I don't hate Kikyo it's just easier to make her an evil bitch I might pair Keiko with Kuronue and Yusuke with Yukina just a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Hmm Oh, Inuyasha sit." Kagome said absentmindedly. She kept thinking about a small boy with silver hair fox ears and a tail wearing a small toga-like shirt and matching white pants. 'His eyes were golden' said a small part of herself helpfully 'Not copper like Sesshomaru's nor was it yellowish like Inuyasha's it was pure gold.' She laughed lightly 'how could I know someone who fit that description.' she thought thoroughly amused with herself 'And to think I nearly convinced myself that he exists and his name is Youko Kurama' she scrunched up her face wondering how he seemed so familiar.

"Kagome what are you staring at?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yes lady Kagome what are you looking at?" Miroku asked just as innocently.

"Nothin…PERVERT!!" Kagome slapped Miroku. He ended up skidding across the ground with a red handprint on the side of his face. He got up looking at Kagome with wide eyes. Shippo was staring at her no one else seemed to notice.

"Inuyasha I think it's time to set up camp." Kagome said glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Wench, we'll never find the rest of the jewel shards if you keep asking to rest we're going to keep moving no more brakes if you need to rest get on Kirara's back!" Inuyasha yelled

This time Sango answered "Inuyasha if we don't set up camp right now you will pay dearly so why don't you go get firewood. Oh, and by the way her name is Kagome not wench! apparently your brain is too small to remember that so why don't I carve it on your arm instead maybe then you'll remember it." Sango yelled but she said the last part thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at her except Kagome who was silently cheering her on. Sango promptly sat down followed by Kagome. Miroku stood looking between the two of them.

"If your not going to sit down you can go get some water for supper." Kagome said off-handedly Miroku got a bucket and complied. Once they left Sango and Kagome bust out laughing. Shippo looked at them weirdly before shrugging his shoulders and sucked on his multi-colored lollipop.

"That was so funny I mean did you see his face he looked like he would faint." Sango said wiping away tears

"Wait until they see the prank we set up." Kagome said smirking evilly "3-2-1…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" two girly screams came from the direction Inuyasha and Miroku went. Sango and Kagome bust out laughing again. But quieted down when they heard the guys coming back. Kagome had her bow and arrows drawn and Sango had her boomerang bone in hand aimed towards the direction the boys were coming from. They relaxed when they saw Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo peeked out from behind Kagome's legs.

"We heard two girls scream." Sango said

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome worriedly while laughing her pants off on the inside

"Feh, of course I'm okay what kind of stupid question is that Kikyo would never have asked that!" Inuyasha said

"Well I'm not Kikyo am I?" Kagome said on the brink of tears.

"That's obvious you'll never be as good as Kikyo. Kikyo would have kept going. Kikyo wouldn't rest until she completed the jewel. Kikyo never would have broken the jewel. Face it wench you'll never be as good as Kikyo your just a cheap copy you shouldn't even be alive if I kill you now Kikyo would be alive and we could collect the rest of the Jewel shards together." Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. Sango jumped in front of her and used her boomerang as a shield.

"Come on Kagome we need to go now!" Sango said urgently. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran tears falling all the way.

"Hurry Kagome the well!" Sango said they jumped in blue light surrounded them. When they finally got out Kagome sealed the well. Kirara purred and rubbed against Kagome's legs having followed them. Sango took everything in with wide eyes.

"Momma I'm home and I brought friends." Kagome yelled _silence_ "Mom!" Kagome yelled again

"Kagome there's a note on the table." Said the ever helpful Shippo

"Dear Kagome, I'm not your real mom your real mom is Midoriko or something like that. As you know dad is getting old so I decided to move to a more easy to manage house so Souta and I can take better care of him. The Shrine is yours to take care of have fun! Love your adoptive mother P.S you have a twin somewhere named Sango or something like that" Kagome read.

"Kagome! This means we're really related!" Sango said excitedly

"Sango I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation! Wait if I'm Midoriko's daughter and you're my twin then how old are we!? I know we're at least a hundred, but that doesn't make the slightest bit of sense." Kagome said frowning.

"Yes it does." Someone said from behind them.

... 

My first cliffy please tell me what you think of my story. Am I doing good bad please I wanna know…okay done with that I don't own anything in this fanfic and I'm not going to type this at the bottom of every chapter it's so obvious that don't own it that it's scary. Read Review but most of all READ! Because if you read it that means it's not to shabby. ( don't tell anybody I said that )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Yes it does."

Sango and Kagome whirled around weapons in hand. Standing there was a girl with long teal hair and red eyes. Kagome relaxed Sango looked at her suspiciously, but lowered her weapon anyway.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked softly.

"Midoriko was a silver kitsune as was her mate. They ruled the eastern and northern lands. Around 600 years ago there was a bloody war Midoriko sealed herself and her enemies in the jewel of four souls. Her mate died soon after from his wounds. One of the generals took over the lands and then eventually to his son and so on and so forth. The thing is the general was a cruel ruler and being cruel passed down the line most of your inheritance is destroyed and ugly. The general's descendent isn't the real ruler and because of that he will try to mate with one of you two so that no one can take it away from him." The girl said sadly

"Let me get this strait Kagome and I are royalty and an evil general's son has control of are lands. Oh, and I nearly forgot we're silver kitsune the rarest kind of youkai alive." Sango said obviously freaking out

"Yes that's about it." The girl said scrunching up her brow "Oh, if you want some training I could probably get Genkai to teach you a couple of things." She said lost in thought. "And maybe Kurama and Hiei…"

Kagome looked at Sango and they nodded agreement. "Okay we'll go with you…" "Yukina" "Okay Yukina let's go then."

Yukina led them down the steps and through the park it turned out that Genkia lived on a shrine.

Time Skip

"You're doing better girls you learn faster than my idiot apprentice." Genkai said

Kagome laughed "Hey Yukina how did you get Hiei and Kurama to agree to train us? From the way you described them it would be hard." Kagome asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was ask Hiei nicely (puppy dog pout) and Hiei will probably drag Kurama along." Yukina said modestly.

"I forgot to ask what the name of Genkai's apprentice is maybe I know him." Kagome said.

"Yusuke." Yukina said simply.

Kagome spit out her lemonade. "Do you know him Kagome?" Yukina asked with mild curiosity.

"Yusuke is my favorite cousin we were like brother and sister close before the well incident!" Kagome practically yelled "How often does he come here?" Kagome asked.

"Once every couple of weeks." Yukina said her cheeks stained pink.

"Great!" Kagome said pretending to ignore the way Yukina's cheeks looked.

… 

I don't know why I bother with author notes I almost never read them when other people do them but um yea please read the next chapter _SOME _reviews would make me happy but they aren't entirely necessary


End file.
